vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
International Play Your Vectrex Day
Origins/background On the vector gaming forums, founder VectorX would post occasional milestones the forums had accomplished. On one post in particular, VectorX noted that right before the one year anniversary of the forums (on September 10, 2012), the site had hit 4,000 posts. Forum member gamezone responded (possibly as a joke) that September 10 should be known as National Play Your Vectrex Day. VectorX figured that it should be known as an International day to include Vectrex owners all around the world, which the idea took off from there, resulting in the date being settled on later as November 1, 2012 (as the month of November also marked the 30th anniversary of the Vectrex's release in the United States). Rules/regulations This event takes place on November 1. On this day, it is required that (mandatory): # Participants play their Vectrex. A "participant" can be either an individual or a representation of a group of some sort, such as a computer club or store, for instance. # They must make a note of what game(s) they played. Their name will also be needed as part of the record for this page, which can just include a first name, a full name, or an internet handle that they wish to go by. The names must also be listed in alphabetical order, whatever the participant chooses to use (although this page will be edited as needed). This page can be edited by anyone to input the information themselves, or the site founder can be contacted on his user page for help, on the vector gaming forums via private message (as VectorX, although an account is needed in order to contact him there if a private message is to be sent), or he can be sent a private message via his YouTube channel or by posting a comment on his page there. He can also be contacted via e-mail through one of those outlets later, if need be. Bonuses # Participants can also keep a record of the game(s’) score(s) that they played as well if they wish to include them on this page. # A photo and/or video of players' score(s), their Vectrex/collection, a drawing or gif or something that is Vectrex-related can also be included. For photos or gifs, please limit these to five per individual, and 10 for any group represented. Any of the preceding can be turned in after November 1st, since this page can be edited any day of the year, but the participant must play something on their Vectrex on this day in order for something extra to be included. A link can be provided with the players' name, game and/or score to what they played. Videos are to be linked to ONLY, NOT embedded onto this page, since this would bulk up the page, making it untidy. Any photos or drawings will be put in a separate gallery after the game listings. Any audio recordings will have to be put up on YouTube or some other hosting place since the Wikia company does not allow soundclips to be hosted on their wikis. Any animated gif or photos will be posted in the separate Gallery afterwards. # Players can also post a link to their YouTube channel or any other website they have (Facebook, Twitter) if they wish to promote it, just as long as whatever material on their website is work/family friendly (i. e. a PG-13 rating at most). These will be last in a separate section. # An "honorable mentions" for in-jokes for people or characters that didn't actually play their Vectrex is acceptable. These are listed after the normal link of participants. However, any joke towards any living person cannot be made in a malicious or any damaging way and must be edited out if it is directed at someone and they find it to be offensive and want it to be removed. Also, anything in this section does not count towards actually being played as far as game totals go. For those that do not have a Vectrex or for some reason cannot play it, they can list what they played here on an emulator. International Play Your Vectrex Day, November 1, 2013 Participants and/or location/game(s) played/score(s)/audio/video links and/or comments #Artcloud, Weert, The Netherlands: Mine Storm > 752469 @ Mine Field 32, Berzerk > 4220, Scramble > 46250, Fortress Of Narzod > 5530, Rip Off > 5410 #Chainsaw, Zurich, Switzerland: Hyper Chase 108.0 and then played around with the Light Pen. #hcmffm, Frankfurt, Germany / Shifted / 13230 (tried to beat the official Shifted highscore ) "Australia and Germany are the early birds! O.k., not really, it's the different time zones. ;-)" #Team Advance TAFE, Gippsland Australia. Shane Ponsford: Rip Off, Dan Pedersen: Solar Quest, Paula White: Clean Sweep, Jodie Willis: Star Hawk. #StiGGy, UK: Mine Storm , Patriots ....and having a jolly time too! Honorable mention # My dog played Clean Sweep. Unfortunately I think he was disappointed, thinking that, since it's a Pac-Man clone, that it would be a clone of the arcade game Mouse Trap, where the bones allow you to turn into a dog and eat the cat pursuers. Because he's not a good watch dog, he'd just lick burglars' hands and needs something to stimulate him into being an actual guard dog. (sigh) Gallery File:Shane.jpg|Shane plays Rip Off File:Dan.jpg|Dan Solar Questing File:Paula.jpg|Paula Clean Sweeps File:Jodie.jpg|Jodie Starhawking Vectrex_Day.jpg|Chainsaw with Art Master IMG_2210.JPG|jfmateos playing Vectrex with his family Trivia/notes Links of participants *hcmffm's German Vectrex Website (machine translated English) International Play Your Vectrex Day, November 1, 2012 Participants and/or location/game(s) played/score(s)/video links and/or comments #Alberto 2K / Vector Pilot / 152000 (medium difficulty, stage 7) / War of the Worlds / 1030 / Debris Revisited / 15310 / Gravitrex / 64575 #c64club / Pole Position / 77,200 #cNp/cparsonsuk & son - Vectrexians, Vector Pilot, Armor Attack, Y.A.S.I., Protector, and Art Master #Darrylb500 / Gravitrex / 109,600 (starting on level 2) #Darryl M in Calgary Canada / I love Vectrex and always have!! PS3 is fun, but nothing beats the retro fun of a Vectrex. Today I played: Mine Storm 65790, Star Trek: The Motion Picture 39500, Fortress of Narzod 3220, Spinball 164655, Hyperchase 1848, Bedlam lvl 2, 15550, Clean Sweep lvl 4 14940, Space Wars, Star Hawk 17100, Armor Attack 24500, Cosmic Chasm 7385, Web Warp lvl 10 17538, Rip Off 2020, Solar Quest lvl 2 74050, Scramble 32640 #FURY / War of the Worlds Time Rift / 1510 (video) #gliptitude / Gravitrex #hcmffm / Vectrexians / 120 (just for the pictures) #KilleRotom Mine Storm:38215/Clean Sweep:31260/Berzerk:3460/Space Wars 10 to 9 for the darn good AI/Heads Up:02-11... That's called revenge, Vectrex/Fortress of Narzod:4800/Armor..Attack:32300/Web Warp(s):19314/Solar Quest:61800/Cosmic Chasm:22405/Hyperchase:170.4 (Yes, I suck at it)/Bedlam:4400 (I can't play this one)/Rip Off:1710 (Waaaah! I used to be good at this one) :( /Scramble:31500. Overall I had some fun time with my Vectrex, I think it was happy to get outside the box :) I wanted to play them all but I didn't have the time for it :( Yes, I know I look horrible on that picture :( #Koopasoldat / Spike / 11200 #KosmikVector / Vector Pilot / got a tattoo of the Vectrex on the same day #KW Vintage Games / Mine Storm #Mayhem / Vector Pilot / 251,000 (medium difficulty) #Chris Morris Solar Quest 161000 Phase 4 #nupoile Mine Storm and Star Hawk #OTTOgd / Mine Storm / 62268 (lvl 5) #singlebanana / Pole Position #TrekMD / Vector Pilot, Vectrexians #vectrexregeneration Mine Storm / 266113 (lvl 22) #VectrexMad! / Birds of Prey / 5,160 #Vectropia / Fortress of Narzod / 5880 #vintersphrost / War of the Worlds/ score: pity 260/ Let's Play War of the Worlds / Vectrex & International Play Your Vectrex Day #tomwaits / Star Castle / 7360 #Vectrexmuseum.com | Vector Pilot | Protector | Mine Storm | Vectrexians Honorable mention #Q*Bert | Arcade-Anti Hero | Spike Hoppin' Gallery File:Vectrex-regeneration-collection.jpg|The Vectrex collection of the Vectrex Regeneration team :-) File:Gravitrexdb.jpg|(Darrylb500) File:Alberto2kcollection.jpg|(Alberto 2K's collection) File:Alberto2kdebrisrevisited15310.jpg|(Alberto 2K's Debris Revisited score) File:Alberto2kgravitrexplus64575.jpg|(Alberto 2K's Gravitrex score) File:Alberto2kvectorpilot152000.jpg|(Alberto 2K's Vector Pilot score) File:Alberto2kwaroftheworlds1030.jpg|(Alberto 2K's War of the Worlds score) File:Killerotomvectrexday.jpg|(KilleRotom) File:PYVD_2012_hcmffm_2.jpg|(hcmffm) File:PYVD_2012_hcmffm_1.jpg|(hcmffm) IMG_1728.jpg|Cparsonsuk's son playing with the Light Pen and Art Master IMG_1731.jpg|Cparsonsuk's VecWrapped Vectrex with YASI/Protector Cart IMG_1735.jpg|Cparsonsuk's Vectorcade (detail) Photo.JPG|Cparsonsuk's two Vecs File:Nupoileminestorm.jpg|(Nupoile) File:Nupoilestarhawk.jpg|(Nupoile) File:Trekplaying.JPG|(TrekMD) File:Trekplaying2.JPG|(TrekMD) File:Trekvectorpilot.JPG|(TrekMD) File:Trekvectrexians.JPG|(TrekMD) KOSMIKVECTOR TATTOO.JPG|KosmikVector's tattoo in celebration of "International play your Vectrex" day File:Kwvin1.jpg File:Kwvin2.jpg|(KW Vintage Games) File:Kwvin3.jpg File:Kwvin4.jpg File:Kwvin5.jpg|(KW Vintage Games) File:Kwvin6.jpg File:Kwvin7.jpg|(KW Vintage Games) Trivia/notes *Originally founder VectorX wanted the Day to be a year away (in September, 2013), but talks on his forum moved it back to only November. It was also originally going to be set for September 10, but before it would become finalized to November, VectorX realized the date would only be one day before 9/11, which is the date of remembrance of the worst terrorist attack on American soil for when several planes hijacked by terrorist bombers were flown into several American landmarks in 2001, killing several thousand people in the process. So he moved the date back to September 8 until November 1st was settled onVector gaming forums post.. Similarly, originally if someone took a photo, made a Vectrex-related gif or animation, that was to be done only on November 1, 2012, but this was changed and allowed for these to be done before the said date, just as long as something was played on that day. *Participants on this Day were located in Canada, Germany, Spain, Sweden, England, Wales, and the United States. *The most popular games played were the GCE originals of Mine Storm (six "official" players in all, with 12 total), Fortress of Narzod, Solar Quest and Armor Attack (all with three each), and the most popular homebrews included Vector Pilot (six) and Vectrexians (four). A total of 28 individual games were played. *It is currently unknown if this will be an annual event. It is slated again for November 1, 2013. Links of participants *@c64club *Darrylb500's vector gaming forums, YouTube channel, BOTSS (Bottom Of The Screen Shooter) wiki *Darryl M in Calgary Canada's page *FURY's official site *hcmffm's German Vectrex Website (machine translated English) *KilleRotom's Vectrex gallery *KW Vintage Games's official site, Facebook page, Twitter page *nupoile's rf generation profile page *Promo slideshow announcing the event (no audio) *Q*Bert | Arcade-Anti Hero | q-bert.pongmuseum.com *TrekMD's Google+ page *Vectrex Regeneration : Vectrex on iPhone & iPad *VectrexMad!'s website *vectrexmuseum.com *Vectropia's Tumblr account *vintersphrost's YouTube channel References Category:Vectrex events Category:Vectrex games